Demon i Anioł
by daphne121
Summary: Valentain znalazł swoją zaginioną żonę oraz dziecko o którym starał się nie myśleć. Zabrał więc matkę i córkę ze sobą. Zamieszkali więc we czwórkę. Razem wychowują swoje dzieci i powoli na nowo odbudowują relacje z innymi Nocnymi Łowcami. Nie jest to łatwe, ale Valentain się nie poddaje. Sielanka trwa, ale czy na pewno? Czy wszystko jest tak jak być powinno?
1. Chapter 1

Jocelyn Morgenstern po pokonaniu Valentina i ochronieniu przymierza z Podziemnymi postanowiła uratować swojego syna Jonathana ze szponów męża. Do posiadłości Fairchildów pognała natychmiast. Niestety... było już za późno. Posiadłość dogasała po płomieniach demonicznego ognia. Patrzyła jak jej rodzinny dom został zniszczony przez mężczyznę, którego tak mocno kochała, a teraz równie mocno nienawidzi. Była pewna, że to jej mąż podłożył ognień. Chciała tylko sprawdzić czy jej rodzice i dziecko zdążyli uciec. Poczuła jak jej koleje dziecko zaczęło kopać. Była w 4 miesiącu ciąży i cieszyła się, że jej mąż był tak zajęty powstaniem, że niczego nie zauważył. Zapadła w niespokojny sen, który okazał się jeszcze gorszy niż rzeczywistość. Widziała jak jej mąż podpala dom, a jej rodzice oraz o zgrozo Wayland, któremu u szyi zwisał naszyjnik Lidera Kręgu, a w łóżeczku na pewno dostrzegła jasne włosy dziecka. Czy to był jej Jonathan czy syn Michała nie wiedziała, obydwaj chłopcy mieli jasne włosy więc nie wiedziała, który z chłopców został spalony. Ze snu wyrwał ją Lucian Graymark, który zaczął się o nią martwić. Kiedy tylko wstała i rozbudziła się na tyle ile mogła zabrała z nietkniętej kryjówki Kielich Anioła i postanowiła opuścić świat Nocnych Łowców. Definitywnie. Żegnając się na lotnisku z jej przyjacielem od dziecka wyszeptała mu, że Valentine żyje.

Od tego zdarzenia minęło dwa lata. Joclyn zdążyła ukryć kielich w jednej z Kart Tarota i podarowała na pożegnanie mieszkającej po sąsiedzku wróżce Dorothe. Następnego dnia ona i jej półtoraroczna córka Clarissa miały się wyprowadzić. To była ich ostatnia noc w tym mieszkaniu. By swoje ślady zatuszować miał jej pomóc Magnus Bane. Właśnie na niego czekała więc nie sprawdzała kto puka do niej do drzwi tylko je otwarła. Z pokoju obok można było usłyszeć przeraźliwy płacz. W drzwiach stał chłopiec strasznie podobny do Valentaina, ale dostrzegała też w nim siebie. Nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć gdyż patrząc na nią swoimi czarnymi oczami zapytał:

\- Matko, wrócisz do domu? - W jego głosie nie było żadnych uczuć, ale oczy, jego oczy pokazywały, że czegoś oczekuje. Znała ten wzrok, bo jej córka zawsze go miała kiedy bardzo czegoś chciała. Za jej plecami usłyszała drugi głos, głos jej męża:

\- Jocelyn, nie odpowiesz swojemu dziecku? - Kobieta i chłopiec równocześnie spojrzeli na mężczyznę, który na ręce trzymał rudowłosą dziewczynkę.

\- Clary! - Krzyknęła kobieta biegnąc do mężczyzny. Zatrzymała się kiedy zobaczyła, że Valentain trzyma w drugiej ręce nóż do rzucania.

\- Mamusiu...dlaczego tata jest na mnie zły? - zapytała dziewczynka nie rozumiejąca całej sytuacji.

\- Mamusiu? Tata? - zdziwiony odezwał się chłopiec. Podchodząc do Valentaina chłopiec odezwał się ponownie. - Ojcze, kim jest mamusia i tata?

\- Jocelyn? Czy możesz to wytłumaczyć? - zażądał mężczyzna patrząc na rudowłosą piękność, która była jego żoną, na mini podobiznę swojej żony i troszeczkę siebie samego na rękach, by przenieś wzrok na chłopca i na koniec znowu na kobietę.

Jocelyn poddała się. Zamknęła drzwi i podeszła do swojej ponownie całej rodziny. Pogłaskała swoją córeczkę po twarzy i delikatnie wyciągnęła ją z rąk męża. Usiadła na kanapie i gestem zaprosiła mężczyznę i chłopca by się dosiedli. Valentain nie zrobił ani kroku, ale chłopiec nieśmiało podszedł do matki i usiadł obok niej. Był strasznie ciekawy tego małego stworzonka tak podobnego do jego matki, a jednak tak różnego. Niczego jednak po sobie nie pozwolił poznać. Od kiedy pamiętał ojciec miał fioła na punkcie znalezienia matki i uzyskania władzy nad Nocnymi łowcami. To małe stworzonko, które przyciągało go jak nic innego dotychczas sprawiło ogromne zamieszanie w jego poukładanym świecie. Stworzonko wywoływało w nim również inne uczucia, które sprawiało, że jego ciemna strona mimo tego, że taka mocna wydawała się jakby zasypiać. Mężczyzna ponaglił kobietę gestem zbliżając się do rodziny. Kobieta oczyściła gardło i zaczęła mówić:

\- Jonathanie, 'mamusia'... to bardzo miłe i pieszczotliwe określenie jakie może powiedzieć dziecko do swojej matki. Samo słowo 'mamusia' oznacza więc matkę. Dziecko może również mówić mama i ma na myśli matkę. Natomiast słowo 'tata'... jest to pieszczotliwe określenie na ojca. Dziecko może również mówić do ojca 'papo'. Właśnie tak dzieci Przyziemnych mówią do swoich rodziców. Rozumiesz już, Jonathanie? zapytała mierzwiąc mu włosy na głowie.

\- Tak, matko. - Odpowiedział trochę zmieszany z powodu nagłego dotyku kobiety. Od dawna nikt nie dotykał go tak delikatnie. Owszem, zadrżało się, że ojciec trzymał go za rękę, ale to jak to małe stworzonko było trzymane było dla niego obce.

\- Clary, skarbie możesz zaprowadzić swojego brata do pokoju obok i czymś się pobawicie. Muszę najpierw porozmawiać z waszym ojcem, a później odpowiem na wasze pytania. Dobrze? - zapytała kobieta przytulając dziewczynkę i ją całując w czoło przed zdjęciem z kolan. Dziewczynka przytaknęła i wyciągnęła rękę do chłopca. Jonathan spojrzał na ojca czekając na zgodę i kiedy taką otrzymał ujął wyciągniętą w swoją stronę rękę i pozwolił się zaprowadzić z dala od ojca.

\- Clary jest moim dzieckiem? - zapytał Valentain gdy tylko dzieci zniknęły z pokoju.

\- Tak, Clary to znaczy Clarissa, ona jest Twoją córką. Nie udawaj, że o niczym nie wiedziałeś. Podczas powstania byłam w 4 miesiącu ciąży. - powiedziała kobieta bardziej ze smutkiem niż złością.

Mężczyzna długo patrzył na kobietę siedzącą przed nim. Usiadł obok niej i przyciągną ją do siebie mocno przytulając. Czując jej napięte mięśnie postanowił ją rozluźnić pocałunkiem. Bardzo długo łączył swoje usta z jej. Dopiero kiedy odpowiedziała równie żarliwie jak za dawnych czasów poluźnił swój mocny uścisk. Przerwał pocałunek, ale nie odsunął się od kobiety kiedy odpowiadał na jej pytanie:

\- Podejrzewałem, że jesteś w ciąży. Dlatego zrobiłem to co zrobiłem. Żeby cię ukarać. Nawet nie pomyślałem, że jestem ojcem tego dziecka. - Powiedział i wpił się ponownie w usta kobiety. Odpowiedziała równie ochoczo jak poprzednio wiedząc, że tylko tak może się uwolnić, ale natychmiast poderwała się na nogi przerywając pocałunek.

\- Sprawdzę co u dzieci. - powiedziała poprawiając swoje ubranie i wychodząc z pokoju. Clarissa malowała palcami po kartce, a Jonathan patrzył się jakość na nią dziwnie. Żadne z nich nie zwróciło uwagi na kobietę i podchodzącego do niej mężczyznę.

\- Wiem, że to piękny widok. Cała rodzina w komplecie. Wiesz Jocelyn, będę musiał Cię ukarać za tą ucieczkę. Teraz spakuj swoje rzeczy i Clarissy. Wracamy do domu. Bez dyskusji żono! - Szepnął jej do ucha. Kobieta wzdrygnęła się słysząc władczy głos za sobą. Nigdy nie używał względem niej tego tonu, ale to się jak najwyżej zmieniło. Kobieta odeszła wiedząc, że tym razem przegrała już na samym początku. Wiedziała już to kiedy w drzwiach zobaczyła swojego syna, a jej córkę na rękach ojca. Kobieta wskazała na spakowane rzeczy niedaleko drzwi, których wcześniej nie zauważył. Ze złością złapał włosy kobiety i pociągnął tak mocno by na niego spojrzała. Wrknął z iskrzącymi się oczami:

\- Znowu chciałaś uciec, żono! - Nie przejmował się tym, że kobieta miała łzy w oczach, a jego dzieci na wszystko patrzyły. Nadal była piękna, a jej iskra, którą tak kochał w jej oczach była tą równie mocna jak ta z początku ich znajomości. Pragną ją ukarać i to bardzo. Z tego wszystkiego wyrwał go płacz dziewczynki. Było w nim coś co go bardzo zainteresowało. Wydawało mu się, że to coś w jej głosie było mocniejsze niż to co słyszał u Jonathana Herondala kiedy odwiedzał wdowę po Stephenie. To go zaciekawiło więc przestał zajmować się karaniem żony, to mógł zrobić i zrobi po powrocie do domu. Teraz musiał się jednak przyjrzeć swojemu nowemu dziełu, swojej córce. Nie zwrócił więc uwagi na uśmiech swojego syna patrzącego na dziewczynkę, na iskrę w jego oku tak podobną do matki oraz tego, że obydwoje z nich mieli małe ranki na jednym z nadgarstków. Clarissa na lewym natomiast Jonatan na prawym.

Kobieta jednym ruchem wytarła swoją twarz. By po chwili przykucną i wyciągnąć ręce do przodu. Dziewczynka przybiegła na ten gest i mocno wtuliła się w ciało matki. Jocelyn zauważyła, że obydwoje jej dzieci krwawią. Kiedy ta już się uspokoiła na tyle by się odezwać wyszeptała w ucho matki imię swego brataa. Ten patrzył na całą scenę ze złością w oczach. Kiedy kobieta delikatnienie uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła do niego rękę nie pobiegł jak to małe rude stworzonko pachnące śmiesznie słodko gdy krwawiło tylko powoli, zgodnie z nauką ojca. Niezdarnie dziewczynka wywinęła się z rąk matki tak by go przyciągnąć do siebie i przytulić zarówno brata jak i matkę. Owinęła również matki ręce wokół siebie i swojego brata. Valentain podszedł do drzwi i je otworzył. Zabrał dwa małe bagaże i władczo powiedział.

\- Skoro jesteśmy już razem, wracamy do domy. Jonathan pilnuj siostry. Ja będę pilnował matki by nie zginęła jak ostatnio. - Powiedział Valentain czekając na rodzinę w otwartych drzwiach by ich przepuścić. Nie zauważył więc tego, że Jocelyn upuściła coś na podłogę i kopnęła przy kroku tak by ten tego nie zauważył zamykając drzwi. Ten moment widział w ukryciu Magnus. Wiedział jak kobieta ukrywa coś tak by nie zobaczył tego Valentain. Zrozumiał, że to wiadomość dla niego. Zaczekał jeszcze chwilę po tym jak zamknęły się za nimi drzwi wyjściowe. Dopiero wtedy wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki i poszedł zobaczyć tajemniczą wiadomość pozostawioną w mieszkaniu.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus

Wiedziałem gdzie Jocelyn zostawia zapasowy klucz. Otwarłem więc nim zamek i zacząłem szukać kartki, którą mi zostawiła. Była blisko ściany, ale ją znalazłem. Rozpoznałem pismo Jocelyn, ale było pisane pośpiesznie więc niewyraźnie. Postanowiłem rozszyfrować notkę u siebie w domu na Brooklynie. To miejsce już nie było bezpieczne. Valentine mógł zostawić tu swoich ludzi. Szybko i cicho wyszedłem z opuszczonego mieszkania i zamknąłem drzwi. Na moje szczęście mam dobry słuch. Ktoś starał się wejść jak najciszej po schodach. Zostawiłem klucz z miejsc skąd go wziąłem i znów schowałem się w mojej ciemnej kryjówce z przed chwili. Zanim zobaczyłem kto idzie usłyszałem dwa głosy rozmawiające ze sobą:

\- Valentine powiedział, że musimy sprawdzić mieszkanie. Jocelyn mogła zostawić wiadomość osobie na którą czekała.

\- Masz rację. Rozejrzę się po korytarzu i do Ciebie dołączę.

'No pięknie. Nie lubię tego robić, ale zostałem do tego zmuszony. Muszę więc stąd uciec.' pomyślałem zamieniając się w kota. To było proste zaklęcie, ale upierdliwe, bo w tej postaci pozostanę przez najbliższe 6 godzin. Wyszedłem z mojej kryjówki powoli i ospale. Przeciągnąłem się leniwie i dla lepszego wrażenia szeroko ziewnąłem by skończyć nudnawym miiaauuu...

Przeszedłem obok tych obydwóch idiotów z kręgu Morgensterna i czmychnąłem na dół jakbym właśnie tam od początku zmierzał. Nawet mnie nie zauważyli. Tak byli zajęci swoimi priorytetami przeszukania mieszkania. Zanim się zorientowali mnie już nie było. Czmychnąłem na zewnątrz klapką dla zwierząt. Tak więc błąkałem się po ulicach Nowego Yorku przez prawie 5 godzin. Do domu trafiłem już na dwóch nogach. Kiedy przywitałem się z Prezesem Miau (moim kotem) i nakarmiłem go pysznym tuńczykem siadłem w swoim ulubionym fotelu ze szklaneczką szkockiej. Dopiero wtedy miałem na tyle odwagi by odczytać notkę. Było ciężko, ale mi się udało. Było w niej tylko dwa zdania:

"Valentine nas znalazł. Dorothia ma Kielich, ale o tym nie wie." - no ładnie napiłem się do końca szkockiej. Zniszczyłem notkę dla pewności by nie wpadła w niepowołane ręce i używając portalu dostałem się do mieszkania Dorothii.

\- Co się stało Magnus? - zapytała się zdziwiona moją wizytą o późnej porze.

\- Fray została porwana przez ... - zacząłem, a ona dokończyła

\- Valentine. - wyszeptała to imię z bojaźnią.

\- Tak. Nie jesteś już tu bezpieczna. - powiedziałem nasłuchując. Z mieszkania Jocelyn było słychać okropny hałas. Później było słychać, że drzwi się otwierają i ktoś łomocze do drzwi sąsiadów. 'No pięknie. Szybciej będzie prze teleportować całą zawartość mieszkania do magazynu.' pomyślałem widząc zbliżającą się Dorothię.

\- Chcesz stąd coś jeszcze? - zapytałem widząc jej małą podróżną torbę.

\- Nie. - odpowiedziała. Kiedy już miałem otwarty portal Dorothia krzyknęła:

\- Zapomniałam o trzech prezentach od Jocelyn. Dała mi je wczoraj. Daj mi minutkę. - powiedziała rozglądając się po pokoju.

\- Dorze, że sobie o nich przypomniałaś. Jeszcze wczoraj przez telefon poprosiła o opinie jednej z nich. Miała cię o to dziś poprosić o pokazanie mi jej, ale nie zdążyła. Nawet nie wiem co to jest więc będę musiał zobaczyć wszystkie. Czy będę mógł je przejrzeć gdy dotrzemy na miejsce? - zapytałem. 'Ciekawe czy zdołam wyczuć Kielich Anioła który ukryła Jocelyn. Taki był nasz plan. Ukryć kielich pod inną postacią. Przez cały ten czas testowaliśmy jej runę maskowania i ostatnim razem był prawie, że idealna. Mam nadzieję, że mi się nie uda go znaleźć tak jak obiecała ze śmiechem.' pomyślałem o ostatniej rozmowie z tą rudą kobietą i jej postrzeloną córką.

\- Jasne. Czemu nie. -Podczas odpowiedzi zabrała mały obrazek ze ściany, jakąś figurkę oraz piękną skrzynkę z masy perłowej. - Tak, teraz mam wszystko. Jestem gotowa.

\- To dobrze, bo właśnie ktoś schodzi z góry i uwierz mi, nie chcesz ich poznać. - delikatnie pośpieszyłem Dorothię, ale żartobliwie więc się nie pogniewała.

\- Pewnie nie. - powiedziała podchodząc do mnie i biorąc za rękę.

\- Ja też nie. - Przytaknąłem jej ściskając mocniej jej rękę. Równocześnie przeszliśmy przez portal do mojego domu. Zamknąłem go w chwili gdy usłyszałem:

"Otwierać, policja. Otwierać bo wyważymy drzwi." Nie czekałem by sprawdzić czy zrobią to naprawdę. Po prostu zamknąłem portal.

Jonathan

'Wiem co mam zrobić. Ojciec mi to dokładnie wytłumaczył. Mamy zabrać matkę do domu, tam gdzie jest jej miejsce. Mam dostać pełną rodzinę, z matką i ojcem. Właściwie to całe zjednoczenie nie jest mi na rękę. Dobrze mi z samym ojcem. Komu potrzebna matka? No, ale ojcu się nie odmawia. Więc jestem tu. Stoję przed drzwiami do mieszkania. Czekam, aż matka mi je otworzy. Nareszcie.' pomyślałem kiedy drzwi się otwarły. Odezwałem się pierwszy:

\- Matko, wrócisz do domu? - W jego głosie nie było żadnych uczuć, ale oczy, jego oczy pokazywały, że czegoś oczekuje. Widział jak na twarzy matki pojawia się zdziwienie, strach, a potem o dziwo coś dziwnie miękkiego. Nie znał tego ostatniego uczucia, ale i tak szybko zniknęło z twarzy matki bo odezwał się z głębi mieszkania ojciec. Jej twarz znów przybrała maskę chłodu, którą rozpoznawał w swoim odbiciu w lustrze. 'To ciekawe' pomyślał, ale wróci do skupienia swojej uwagi na to co działo się przed jego oczami gdy usłyszał krzyk kobiety, matki.

\- Clary! - Krzyknęła kobieta biegnąc do mężczyzny. Zatrzymała się w pół kroku. Zdołałem więc obejrzeć sobie to rude stworzonko będące w ramionach mojego ojca. 'Jak to stworzonko śmie być tak blisko mego ojca. To ja powinienem być na tym miejscu. JA!'

\- Mamusiu...dlaczego tata jest na mnie zły? - zapytała dziewczynka nie rozumiejąca całej sytuacji. 'Co to jest to całe mamusiu i tata? Muszę się dowiedzieć'. Podchodząc do ojca, który notabene miał równie śmieszną minę jak matka na początku zapytałem:

\- Mamusiu? Tata? - będąc już blisko mego ojca dopytałem - Ojcze, kim jest 'mamusia' i 'tata'?

\- Jocelyn? Czy możesz to wytłumaczyć? - zażądał mężczyzna patrząc na matkę. Spojrzał również na to stworzonko, które było na jego rękach oraz na mnie. 'Jednak matka jest ciągle w centrum jego uwagi. Ona i rewolucja w Clave. Tak było od zawsze. Mimo swojego wieku znałem prawdę. Ojciec zabrał mnie od matki bo musiała ochłonąć. Pozwolił jej na ten urlop by później mogła pokochać mnie dziecko Nefilim z krwią demona. Tak, demona. Sam nie wiem jak dostałem tę krew, ale musiało to być niezłym szokiem dla matki. To właśnie dlatego poprosiła o tą przerwę. Żeby oswoić się z tym kim, a raczej czym jestem. Tego małego rudego cosia nie było w planach. Może bym ją tak...zniszczył? Ale znowu jest w tym stworzonku takiego, że... SKUP SIĘ NA MYŚLENIE I ANALIZOWANIE BĘDZIE CZAS PÓŹNIEJ!'

Usiadłem koło matki. Ojciec nie ruszył się z miejsca, ale miałem pewność, że tego oczekuje się ode mnie. Ojciec ponaglił matkę gestem zbliżając się do nas. Matka oczyściła gardło i zaczęła mówić:

\- Jonathanie, 'mamusia'... to bardzo miłe i pieszczotliwe określenie jakie może powiedzieć dziecko do swojej matki. Samo słowo 'mamusia' oznacza więc matkę...

'To ciekawe... moje mroczne ja nie było nigdy tak spokojne jak teraz. Czy to jest sprawka obecności matki, jej głosu? A może to rude stworzonko ciągle patrzące się na mnie ukradkiem ma taką moc? Rude, małe i przyciągające całą moją uwagę. Co z tym zrobię? Czy chcę coś z tym robić? ZNÓW BŁĄDZISZ MYŚLAMI GDZIEŚ DALEKO! W-R-A-C-A-J!'

-... Właśnie tak dzieci Przyziemnych mówią do swoich rodziców. Rozumiesz już, Jonathanie? - zapytała mierzwiąc mu włosy na głowie. 'Ten dotyk, delikatny i przyjemny, może ojciec miał racje z tym urlopem dla matki. Wydaje się, że mnie zaakceptowała. Czemu zabrałaś już swoją rękę? Było tak przyjemnie! Powróć ją na moją głowę! To było takie miłe! ... Nawet nie wiem co dokładnie mówiła. Wyłapałem tylko to, że Muszę jej odpowiedzieć, tego teraz ode mnie oczekują' pomyślał i spojrzał do góry, na kobietę, która była jego matką i odpowiedział:

\- Tak, matko. - czekałem, aż znów mnie dotknie, ale się nie doczekałem. Zamiast tego usłyszałem jak mówi:

\- Clary, skarbie możesz zaprowadzić swojego brata do pokoju obok i czymś się pobawicie. Muszę najpierw porozmawiać z waszym ojcem, a później odpowiem na wasze pytania. Dobrze? - zapytała kobieta przytulając dziewczynkę i ją całując w czoło przed zdjęciem z kolan. 'To jest...dlaczego znów jest coś ważniejszego niż ja? To małe rude coś jest ważniejsze dla matki ode mnie!' To coś stało przede mną i wyciągnęło swoją rękę. Spojrzałem na ojca nie wiedząc co robić. Dał mi znak bym wykonał polecenie matki. Gdy tylko dotknąłem skóry tego cosia poczułem się błogo. Wszystko wskoczyło na swoje miejsce. Ojciec miał racje. Znalazło się to co dawno zaginęło z odzyskaniem matki. Tylko co to było? Nadal tego nie rozumiem. Zapytam ojca po powrocie.' Myśląc tak pozwolił się zabrać z dala od ojca. Kiedy już byłem w innym pomieszczeniu zrozumiałem jedną ważną rzecz. Mianowicie to małe rude stworzonko nie było cosiem. Było moją siostrą. Kimś bardzo ważnym, ale nie tylko dlatego, że mamy wspólną krew. Właśnie. KREW! Ona mi wszystko wytłumaczy!' pomyślałem wyciągając ukryty nóż.

\- Czy mogę prosić Cię o kilka kropel krwi? - zapytałem pewny, że mi odmówi i będzie wołać 'mamusie' na pomoc. Będę musiał ją złapać i naciąć jej delikatną skórę. Szkoda mi się zrobiła zranić jej skórę, ale trzeba. Ależ się zdziwiłem, jak zabrała mój nożyk i zrobiła sobie rankę na nadgarstku. Zapach jej krwi był upajający. Trochę podobny do tego Herondala. Nie! Ten jest wspanialszy, głębszy, słodszy _Idealny_ usłyszałem w głowie głos mojego mrocznego ja. Choć nie lubię go słuchać, a co dopiero się z nim zgadzać musiałem mu przyznać rację. Zapach jej krwi był idealny.

\- To możemy teraz pomalować palcami? - odezwała się głosem troszkę wystraszonym. Zabrałem od niej mój nożyk i rozciąłem w ten sam sposób i swój nadgarstek. Zaskoczyła mnie łapiąc za moją zranioną rękę by następnie wytrzeć krew w chusteczkę. Potem jakby nic się nie wydarzyło pociągnęła mnie do stolika. Usiadła i zaczęła malować brudząc sobie palce w farbie i nie tylko je. Śmiesznie wyglądała z tą żółtą i czerwoną farbą na swojej brodzie.

 _Ej... Masz ślad jej krwi na dłoni. Twój nadgarstek nadal krwawi. Może sprawdzisz co się stanie gdy na swojej skórze połączysz waszą krew?_ Choć jego mroczne ja zawsze chciało bawić się krwią to nigdy w ten sposób. To było dziwne i dlatego przystanąłem na taki bieg wydarzeń. Kiedy połączyłem naszą krew poczułem coś niewyobrażalnego. Nawet nie zauważyłem, że stworzonko, siostra skarciłem się szybko, odezwało się mówiąc coś czego nie zrozumiałem. Ona po prostu delikatnie zapiszczała śmiesznie, a moje ciemne ja poszło spać. ONO PIERWSZY RAZ POSZŁO SPAĆ! Byłem całkowicie sobą i nie miałem bladego pojęcia co z tym zrobić. Nie musiałem długo się zastanawiać co z takim darem zrobić bo małe stworzonko zaczęło płakać, a moje mroczne ja chciało kogoś zniszczyć. Chciało zranić osobę, która sprawiła ten okropny wrzask. Jednak się szybko skończył. Moja siostra pobiegła do matki, ale o dziwo zaprosiły mnie do swojego uścisku. Będąc w ramionach siostry i matki moje mroczne ja znowu się uspokoiło. Znowu było mi tak miło i spokojnie. Wreszcie normalnie.

\- Skoro jesteśmy już razem, wracamy do domu. Jonathan pilnuj siostry. Ja będę pilnował matki by nie zginęła jak ostatnio. - Powiedział ojciec czekający na nas w otwartych drzwiach by nas przepuścić.

Clarissa

 **Clarisso, musisz się zranić, bo jeśli on to zrobi będzie jeszcze gorzej.** \- odezwał się głos w mojej głowie. Zazwyczaj wszystko co mówił było prawdą więc teraz też musi być. Wzięłam z rąk brata nożyk i zrobiłam nim małą rankę na nadgarstku. Jonatan zachował się dziwnie. Patrzył się intensywnie na kropelki krwi na moim nadgarstku. Widziałam wszystko dokładnie Jego ciemne prawie, że czarne oczy na króciuteńką chwilkę stały się zielone jak jej i mamusi. Były piękne.

Dlaczego powiedziałeś, że mam się skaleczyć? On jest taki dziwny. No i tak dziwnie pachnie. - odezwałam się do pana ze skrzydłami. Ptasia. Tak o nim mówiłam, ale mamusia mówiła o nim 'ANIOŁ' a nawet kazała zapytać o imię. Ja je znam, ale Ithuriel zabronił komukolwiek podawać swojego imienia.

 **Clarisso, nie masz się czego bać.** powiedział głos pana ze skrzydłami w odpowiedzi.

\- Ale to tak boli. Czemu to tak boli? - Clary zapiszczała w języku aniołów kiedy Jonathan zmieszał jej krew ze swoją na swojej dłoni. Ból szybko jednak zniknął kiedy zobaczyła jak jej ojciec zachowuje się w stosunku do jej mamusi. Nie wytrzymała i rozpłakała się. Zaczęła krzyczeć na tatę w języku aniołów, żeby przestał. Okazało się, że pomogło. Tata przestał krzywdzić mamę, ale... zaczął się na nią dziwnie patrzyć. Dobrze, że mamusia wyciągnęła ręce by mogła się w nich schować.

 **Będziesz musiała nauczyć się bronić. To będzie trudne Clarisso, ale jestem tu dla Ciebie. Dopóki będziesz mnie potrzebować zawsze tu będę. Znasz prawdę. Wiesz co się stało w przeszłości. Nie będzie to łatwe Clarisso, ale poradzisz sobie. Wierzę w Ciebie moje dziecko. Będziemy razem trenować.**

Masz rację. Muszę dać z siebie wszystko. Tak jak mówiłeś, dla dobra ludzkości i Nieba oraz Piekła. Zrobię co trzeba będzie.

 **Zacznij o zapytanie o mnie, kim jestem i jak się poznaliśmy.**

O pana ze skrzydłami? Mamusia się bardzo zdenerwowała gdy o ty usłyszała. Zabroniła mi mówić o Tobie komukolwiek.

 **Ojciec odpowie Ci na to pytanie, tylko pamiętaj musisz patrzeć prosto w oczy i dotykać swoją ręką skóry pytającego. Poradzisz sobie?**

Poradzę sobie. Tylko skąd będę wiedzieć, że kłamie lub mówi prawdę?

 **Jeżeli zrobisz tak jak Ci kazałem to się dowiesz.**

Spróbuję. A co mam powiedzieć jeśli się o Ptasia zapyta? - odpowiedziałam do głosu pana ze skrzydłami.

 **Powiedz prawdę, że rozmawialiśmy chwilę temu i poszedłem. Możesz wskazać nawet kierunek. I tak tylko Ty moja słodka córko mnie widzisz. Pamiętaj, przyjdzie dzień kiedy będziesz musiała poświęcić najcenniejszą rzecz na** **świecie.** Pożegnał się stałym zdaniem i odszedł. Otwarłam oczy i się odezwałam:

\- Tatusiu? - zapytałam ostrożnie nie wiedząc czego mogę się spodziewać po tym porywczym mężczyźnie. Spojrzałam na mężczyznę, który siedział obok mamy w poczekalni na lotnisku. Jonathan siedział obok mnie i również się na mnie spojrzał, ale udałam, że tego nie zauważyłam.

\- Tak, Clarisso? - zapytał zwracając uwagę na córkę. 'Nie mam pojęcia jak zrobić tak by mieć kontakt wzrokowy i dotykowy. Co robić, co robić?. **Powiedz prawdę.** ' pomyślałam w odpowiedzi, ale zapytałam się o coś co nie dawało mi spokoju.

\- Tatusiu ... mamusia ... ona powiedziała, że mam o Ptasiu nie mówić ... ale tatuś ... tatuś możesz wiedzieć? Mamusia? - zapytałam coraz bardziej zdenerwowana widząc jak twarz matki zamiera z przerażenia. Ojciec był niezmiernie ciekawy reakcją matki. 'Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie na mnie o to zła.' Pomyślała Clary patrząc na matkę.

\- Clary, skarbie. Ojciec może o tym wiedzieć, ale to musi być tajemnica. Nikt nie może Cię usłyszeć. -wyszeptała matka konspiracyjnie puszczając do mnie oczko.

\- Będę ostrożna. Obiecuję. - powiedziałam czym przykułam całkowicie uwagę swego ojca i brata. 'Dlaczego on od tego incydentu z krwią tak na mnie patrzy?' Matka chyba wyczuła mój strach bo powiedziała do Jonathana z uśmiechem:

\- Może też masz tajemnicę, którą chcesz mi zdradzić jak Clary? - wyciągnęła do niego rękę by mógł się do niej przysiąść.

Spojrzałam na ojca, który całą uwagę poświęcił mnie. Pamiętając słowa Ptasia wgramoliłam się na jego kolana i trzymając jego twarz w swoich rączkach patrząc prosto w oczy powiedziałam:

\- Tatusiu czy obiecujesz, że nie powiesz o tym nikomu? - był zaskoczony moimi słowami więc tylko delikatnie przytaknął uważając by nie strącić jej rączek z policzków. - Poznałam pana ze skrzydełkami jakiś miesiąc temu i od tego czasu ze sobą rozmawiamy. Wiesz kim jest pan ze skrzydełkami bielutkimi jk śnieg i błyszczącymi jak Księżyc? - wyszeptałam ledwo słyszalnym głosem, ale ojciec i tak usłyszał.

\- To wspaniale Clary. Poznałaś anioła. To bardzo dziwne, że spotyka się z Tobą tak często. - powiedział zmieszany tym co usłyszał. - Ale wiesz, że ten pan był tylko w twojej wyobraźni? Anioły nie pokazują się nikomu bez ważnych podstaw. Od dawna nikt nie słyszał o aniołach rozmawiających z Nocnymi Łowcami. - skarcił ją za wybujałą wyobraźnię. 'Tata mi nie uwierzył i na dodatek jest zły' **Przekaż mu więc wiadomość 'Trzy miesiące temu wilkołak zawył spalając się na proch'** Nie mogę tego powiedzieć, czy mogę? Tata to zrozumie? **Zrozumie. Powiedz mu też o poświęceniu. Niczego więcej nie musisz mówić. Zaśniesz, bo staniesz się okropnie zmęczona. Pamiętaj o poświęceniu.** I od tak anioł Ithuriel założył na Clary pierwszy, ale nie ostatni nakaz senny by mogli zacząć trenować.

\- Trzy miesiące temu wilkołak zawył spalając się na proch. Rozumiesz co pan Ptasiu powiedział, tato? - powiedziałam tak głośno, że kilka osób z siedzeń obok usłyszało co mówiłam. Matka zaśmiała się tak jakbym opowiadała jakiś żart. Przetarła oczy i powiedziała

\- Oj córciu, koniec z nocnym oglądaniem Teen Wolf. - Wszyscy więc wrócili do normalnego zajęcia delikatnie uśmiechając się z ogromnej wyobraźni dziecka.. No prawie, ojciec i Jonathan patrzyli na mnie dziwnie. Ciągle trzymałam ojca policzki i oczu od niego nie oderwałam, ale czułam ten straszny wzrok mego brata na mnie.

\- Przecież to prawda. - wyszeptałam cichutko.

\- Jak? Skąd to wiesz? - zapytał Jonathan zbliżając się do mnie. Obserwował mnie swoimi czarnymi oczami i mogłabym przysiąc, że nimi od dobrej chwili nawet nie mrugnął. Jak mruga to czuję się normalnie, a teraz tak nie jest.

\- Pan Ptasiu powiedział zanim poszedł tam. Tata wierzysz? - powiedziałam na chwilę spuszczając oczy z ojca, ale szybko do nich wróciłam.

\- Co jeszcze powiedział do Ciebie anioł? Clarisso powiesz tacie? - zapytał szeptem ojciec patrząc z moje oczy. Wyczekując na moją odpowiedź z napięciem.

\- Wierzysz mi już teraz tato? - zapytałam.

\- Tak, wierzę. To nie jest pan Ptasio. To był anioł, Clarisso. Anioł. No więc co pan anioł do Ciebie jeszcze powiedział? - ojciec powtórzył swoje pytanie. Złapał mnie za ręce więc przestałam dotykać jego policzków. Nadal jednak mieliśmy kontakt wzrokowy i dotykowy. Mogłam więc dalej wiedzieć czy kłamie czy nie. To jednak było dziwne bo nie wyczułam żadnej różnicy. Może tata nie kłamie?

\- Ostatnie słowa zanim wyszedł były: Pamiętaj, przyjdzie dzień kiedy będziesz musiała poświęcić najcenniejszą rzecz na świecie. - po moich słowach zapadła cisza ze strony trójki osób która siedziała ze mną. Zaczęłam się strasznie bać. - Tato? To dobrze, czy źle, że pan Pta... - pod złym spojrzeniem ojca szybko się poprawiłam - Anioł powiedział?

\- Nie Clary. To nie jest nic złego. - to było pierwsze kłamstwo ojca. Poczułam, jak moje małe ciałko zaczęło drgać. Mama się przeraziła, a ja powiedziałam tylko:

\- Tatusiu, wiesz, że kłamstwo jest złe? - zapytałam okropnie ziewając. Szybko zasłoniłam buzię i przeprosiłam. Tata tylko się na mnie patrzył, a ja... ja robiłam się coraz bardziej senna. Ledwo mogąc utrzymać powieki otwarte zapytałam matki - mamusiu mogę spać rączki?

Matka szybko zabrała mnie z kolan ojca. Zasnęłam od razu gdy mnie przytuliła. Jeszcze przez sen zdążyłam usłyszeć głos ojca:

\- Czemu teraz mówi tak jak dziecko w jej wieku, a wcześniej tak płynnie jak dorosły? Co się z nią dzieje? Jocelyn odpowiedz. - Nadal szepczą zapytał ojciec

Jonathan

\- Ostatnie słowa zanim wyszedł były: Pamiętaj, przyjdzie dzień kiedy będziesz musiała poświęcić najcenniejszą rzecz na świecie. - po słowach Clary zapadła cisza. - Tato? To dobrze, czy źle, że pan Pta... - pod złym spojrzeniem ojca szybko się poprawiła - Anioł powiedział? 'Jakie poświęcenie? O czym ten głupi anioł gadał? Moja siostra nie będzie niczego poświęcać. Moja siostra ... moja ... MOJA. Tak, właśnie tak moja. _MOJA zgadzam się. Teraz się skup bo znowu_ odpłynąłeś. Moje mroczne ja miało rację. Muszę się skupić!'

\- Czemu teraz mówi tak jak dziecko w jej wieku, a wcześniej tak płynnie jak dorosły? Co się z nią dzieje? Jocelyn odpowiedz. - Nadal szepcząc zapytał ojciec. Mimo tego, że nie wiedziałem o co chodzi też zastanowiło mnie to czemu ostatnie zdanie powiedziała tak śmiesznie. Liczyłem się z tym, że matka nie odpowie przy mnie oju, ale ona pocałowała Clary w czoło zanim odpowiedziała:

\- Kiedy Clary powiedziała mi o aniele nie uwierzyłam. Myślałam, że sobie go zmyśliła, ale później stało się coś dziwnego. Nie wiem skąd ona wiedziała co się stało w przeszłości jak jej jeszcze nie było na świecie. Valentine uwierz, nie mówiłam jej o tym. Jednak wiedziała. Wtedy jej uwierzyłam. Zaraz, pewnie wiesz o czym mówię, wilkołak i popiół. - Ojciec przytakną bo tego oczekiwała matka. Ja zresztą też, ale na mnie znów nie zwrócono uwagi. Matka podjęła swoją wypowiedź dalej. Zacząłem więc słuchać uważnie - Tej samej nocy śniłam o aniele. Przedstawił mi się jako opiekun Clarissy. Powiedział, że Clarissa ma więcej anielskie krwi niż reszta dzieci Raziela. Powiedział, że to jakoś się stało za Anielską przyczyną i kolejnego Twojego eksperymentu. Podobno dla równowagi dla Jonathana... - matka spojrzała się na mnie jakoś tak dziwnie mówiąc te słowa. Ciągnęła dalej patrząc już na ojca - bo Jonathan jest za słaby. Tego nie rozumiem, ale widząc po Twojej twarzy wiesz o co mu chodził. Wracając do tematu powiedział, że pomoże Clarisse szybciej się rozwinąć, ale całkowicie nie zabierze jej dzieciństwa. Kazał jednak ... - Nie powiedziała więcej bo została ogłoszona odprawa naszego samolotu do Brukseli.

\- Dokończymy w lepszych warunkach. - powiedział ojciec zabierając nasze rzeczy. Matka przytaknęła i poszliśmy. O niczym już ważnym ze sobą nie rozmawiali, a podróż z Ameryki była naprawdę długa. Postanowiłem pójść spać, ale mroczny ja nawet przez sen nie dał mi odpocząć. Zaczął planować i knuć jak zatrzymać moją siostrę przy sobie na zawsze. Choć z początku miałem co do tego obiekcje po dłuższej wizualizacji nawet zaczęło mi się to podobać. Kiedy już się poddałem i zgodziłem z jego planem usłyszałem jak mówi mi na dobranoc _Jeszcze będzie z Ciebie dobry demon._ Po tych słowach ja i mroczny ja zapadliśmy w sen. To był sen o mojej siostrze i mogę się tylko domyśleć, że dzieliłem go z moim mrocznym ja, bo to on zaczął o tym wcześniej mówić.

Clarissa

Stojąc na polanie przed aniołem Ithurielem czułam się jakoś dziwnie. Nie wiem na czym polegała ta dziwność dopóki nie zorientowałam się, że nie muszę bardzo wysoko zadzierać głowy by widzieć jego twarz. Stał z książką w ręce i mieczem przy boku. Obok niego był jeszcze jeden anioł. Ten choć tak podobny do mojego opiekuna był jednak inny. Zupełnie inny. Trzymał w ręku piękny kielich i od czasu do czasu coś z niego popijał. Moją pierwszą nauką Ithuriela było to, że bez pozwolenia nie wolno mi było się odezwać. Czekaliśmy więc we trójkę w ciszy. Ja całkiem zdenerwowana nie rozumiejąc jak się tu dostałam i co chcą osiągnąć aniołowie patrząc się na mnie. Aż mnie język zaczął świerzbić by coś powiedzieć. Już miałam coś powiedzieć, ale się powstrzymałam delikatnie przygryzając swój język. Kiedy znów spojrzałam na twarz anioła, który pił zauważyłam, że się uśmiecha. Dopiero wtedy ów anioł się odezwał:

\- Dobrze. Widzę, że zacząłeś od cierpliwości Ithuriel. - Po tych słowach zranił się w rękę i upuścił kilka kropel do naczynia, które trzymał. Zamieszał więc krew z płynem, który był w kielichy. Kiedy doprowadził substancję do odpowiedniej konsystencji podszedł do mnie. Ithuriel nakazał mi klęknąć przed aniołem, który się do mnie zbliżył. Dopiero wtedy kiedy wykonała polecenie bezpośrednio do niej odezwał się anioł z naczyniem

\- Jonathan Nocny Łowca wezwał mnie by mógł ratować świat od demonów. Wtedy przysiągłem mu dwie sprawy pierwszą jest możliwość ponownego kontaktu ze mną za pomocą Kielicha, Miecza i Lustra. Drugą obietnicą jesteś Ty Clarisso Adel Morgenstern. Kiedy wypijesz zawartość tego kielicha w 3/4 staniesz się aniołem. Ciężkie czasy przed wami, Nocnymi Łowcami. Ucz się pilnie od swoich ziemskich jak i anielskich nauczycieli. Ithuriel będzie Twoim opiekunem do czasu gdy ja Raziel ojciec Nefilim inaczej nie zasugeruję. Teraz pij moje dziecko. Pij i przyjmij dar oraz odpowiedzialność z nim związaną.

Nie wiem dlaczego się wahałam przed wychyleniem płynu z tego naczynia. Nadal coś było nie tak. Czułam to całą sobą. Widziałam w oczach mego opiekuna rozczarowanie, a w oczach anioła Raziela smutek i rozczarowanie. Przyjęłam kielich z jego rąk i wtedy zrozumiała czego brakuje. Jakby przypadkowe dotknięcie palców anioła sprawiło, że wszystko wskoczyło na swoje miejsce. Trzymając już w rękach kielich podniosłam go ponad moją głowę i wypowiedziałam słowa:

\- Ja Clarissa Adel Morgenstern znana jako Clary podejmuję się wykonania zadania jakie zostało przede mną postanowione. Nie zawaham wykonać wszystkich poleceń mego anielskiego opiekuna, oraz ojca, który został przymuszony przez mego ziemskiego ojca. Przyrzekam uczyć się pilnie i jak najlepiej wykorzystywać swoją wiedzę by nie krzywdzić niewinnych istot nie zależnie od ich rasy. Moje przyrzeczenie potwierdzę przez wypicie z tego kielicha.

Podniosłam ile mogłam kielich do góry prostując swoją głowę. Pozwoliłam sobie na zerknięcie w twarze aniołów, które przede mną stały. Wypiłam wszystko aż do ostatniej kropli. Myślałam, że będzie ciężej wypić z tego fikuśnego kielicha. Nie było. Kiedy oddawałam kielich (już pusty) w ręce anioła Raziela ktoś pomógł mi wstać. Nie wypuszczał mnie jednak z uścisku. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że na polanie nie było tylko ich troje, ale naprawdę wiele aniołów. Wtedy też Raziel rozciął swoją dłoń ponownie i kilka kropel rozsmarował na moich ustach. Na koniec zakroplił mi prawe oko. Bolało i to bardzo. Zaczęłam krzyczeć przeraźliwie. Anioł który pomógł trzymał mnie do tej pory odezwał się:

\- Mamy nowego anioła, no w większości anioła. Na koniec jej ziemskiego czasu dostanie pozwolenie na całkowitą przemianę. - Po tych słowach straciłam przytomność. Obudziłam się natychmiast na kolanach matki. Głaskała moje włosy i w kółko powtarzała, że przeprasza, że mi wcześniej nie uwierzyłam. Usiadłam więc prosto dotknęłam jej policzków pełnych łez i ją przytuliłam. Na koniec wyszeptałam jej:

\- Matko, to i tak było przesądzone. Prędzej czy później zostałybyśmy znalezione. Jeżeli ojciec i brat są ciągle tacy sami jak ich pamiętasz, musimy to powstrzymać. - po tych słowach odsunęłam się od niej. Jedyne co od niej usłyszałam były słowa:

\- Valentine ... Jonathanie ... coś się stało z Clary. - jak tylko wypowiedziała moje imię drugi raz tego dnia straciłam przytomność, a może po prostu zasnęłam z przeżytych dzisiejszych wrażeń.

Jonathan

Wyczułem, że coś jest nie tak chwilę przed słowami matki.

\- Valentine ... Jonathanie ... coś się stało z Clary. - jak tylko to powiedziała zdążyłem spojrzeć na moją siostrę. moją półtoraroczną siostrę, która była zupełnie inna niż zanim weszliśmy na pokład samolotu. Nie wiem skąd ta pewność, że jest inna, ale na krótką chwilę zanim straciła przytomność zdążyłem zobaczyć jej piękne zielone oczy, tak podobne do matki. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, że coś się jednak zmieniło. Jej kolor prawego oka był zupełnie inny, a może to moja wyobraźnia. Jej całe oko od białka po tęczówkę i źrenicę było czerwone. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, a Clary zasnęła. Nie dziwię cię jej. Mimo wszystko jest mała i potrzebuje więcej snu niż starsi. Jednak ja nadal należę do dzieciuchów więc idę spać. _Tak, potrzebuje dużo wypoczynku, bo jak wrócimy do domu mam plan do realizacji._

* * *

 **N/A: jeżeli się podoba to się cieszę. Jeżeli nie to po prostu dajcie znać, a ja sobie odpuszczę i po prostu usunę tą historię. Za jakiekolwiek błędy przepraszam, ale pisałam pod wpływem chwili :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Podróż nie była zbyt uciążliwa. Do posiadłości Morgensternów dotarli bardzo późno w nocy. Mimo to Clarissa nie obudziła się ani na chwilę od incydentu w samolocie. Jocelyn ułożyła swoją córkę w pokoju na łóżku, który pokazał jej mężczyzna. Jonathan sam poszedł do swojego pokoju, który znajdował się po przeciwnej stronie tego należącego do ich córki. Wymamrotał sennie "dobranoc" i poczłapał do łóżka nie zamykając nawet za sobą drzwi. Valentine zrobił to za niego. później pociągnął swoją żonę w stronę schodów. Zeszli z nich i poszli długim korytarzem zakończonym zamkniętymi na klucz drzwiami. Pomieszczenie do którego mieli wejść miało ciężki, zatęchły zapach potu, strachu i krwi.

\- Proszę, wejdź droga żono. Na chwilę obecną to najbezpieczniejsze pomieszczenie w całej posiadłości. Teraz możemy porozmawiać. - powiedział Valenitne wpychając kobietę do celi. Była ona ciemna, oświetlona jedynie pojedynczą nieosłoniętą żarówką. Kobieta rozejrzała się ze strachem. Na jednej ze ścian były łańcuchy, a pod nimi prowizoryczna prycza, a w koncie obskurny pisuar. Na pozostałych ścianach powieszona były narzędzia tortur oraz bicze różnego rodzaju i rozmiaru.

\- Co chcesz wiedzieć? - zapytała z rezygnacją w głosie.

\- Co się dzieje z Clarissą? - imię ich córki wypowiedział z taką dezaprobatą i wstrętem. Jocelyn wiedziała, że chciał by gdyby mieli córkę nazywała się Seraphina to dlatego wybrała zupełnie inne imię.

\- To co mówiłam. Nie zdążyłam jedynie dodać tego, że musimy ją chronić i szkolić jako Nocnego Łowce już od chwili kiedy będzie potrafiła stabilnie chodzić. No i ... - kobieta raptownie zamilkła bo nie wiedziała jak ubrać w słowa resztę wydarzeń, które zrelacjonował anioł. Valentine nie był zbyt cierpliwy dla swojej żony więc ją spoliczkował. Z kącika jej ust zaczęła płynąć krew. To był pierwszy raz kiedy ją uderzył.

\- Nie mam czasu na głupoty. Jeszcze muszę cię ukarać. Pamiętaj o tym. - powiedział rozzłoszczony trzymając jej dolną szczękę w mocnym uścisku by na niego patrzyła. Puścił ją raptownie tak, że opadła na pryczę. - Dokończ, żono. Nie mamy na to całej nocy.

\- Chodzi o to, że tego nie zgadzam się z dalszą częścią. Nie chcę jej oddać! Rozumiesz! Nie oddam jej za te 3,5 roku ... - kobieta rozpłakała się z bezsilności. Valentine pierwszy raz widział jak jego żona płacze. Pomimo jego złości nie potrafił wyzbyć się smutku z tego powodu. Przytulił ją do siebie by ją uspokoić. Odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy. Wytarł niechciane łzy i dopiero wtedy zadał pytanie:

\- Powiedz, dlaczego mielibyśmy oddać Seraphinę? - zapytał obruszony, że chcą mu zabrać jego kolejny eksperyment.

\- Anioł powiedział, że ... że Clary będzie musiała przejść trening, ciężki i intensywny. Jeżeli nie sprostam temu zadaniu zabierze mi ją ... w jej 5 urodziny... - kobieta na nowo zaczęła płakać, ale mężczyzna zdziwił się dopiero po tym jak go mocniej przytuliła i dopowiedziała urywane co trochę zdanie: Powinnam ją tak trenować ... aby zminimalizować możliwość jej krwawienia ... Valentine ... ona nie ma ... czerwonej krwi tylko złotą. -ostatnie cztery słowa wypowiedziała tak cichym głosem, że ledwo ją usłyszał.

\- Powiedziałaś złotą? - zapytał równie cicho.

\- Na początku tego nie widziałam, ale w słońcu, ona ... nie jest czerwona tylko złota ... a nawet ... nawet bez słońca od niedawna widać w niej małe refleksy. - powiedziała to nadal cichym głosem.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że Seraphina jest aniołem? - zapytał tak zszokowany, że zapomniał ściszyć głos.

\- Nie do końca, ale jej ekstra anielska krew zaczyna dominować nad tą ludzką, zaczyna przeważać. Z roku na rok będzie bardziej aniołem niż człowiekiem. No i nadejdzie dzień, kiedy będzie musiała odejść. - powiedziała już na spokojnie Jocelyn.

\- To znaczy kiedy? - dopytał Valenine.

\- Przypuszcza, się że jeśli to nadejdzie to się stanie między 25 a 30 rokiem jej życia. - powiedziała kobieta tuląc się do mężczyzny. On pocałował ją w czoło i wyszedł z celi zamykając ją w środku. Nie obejrzał się na swoją żonę ani razu. Poszedł do pokoju córki. Ona spokojnie spała. Teraz dokładnie jej się przyjrzał. Jej rude włosy były o odcień lub dwa jaśniejsze niż Jocelyn, a księżyc który był w pełni sprawiał, że wydawało się iż lśnią jego mistycznym blaskiem. Twarz miała nadal pulchną, dziecięcą, ale można było dostrzec iż w przyszłości będzie pięknością. Na jej ustach błąkał się niewinny uśmiech, który był tak różny od tego jaki prezentował jego własny syn. Odgarnął jej zbłąkany lok, który jakoś trafił jej do ust. wtedy się przebudziła. Choć jej oczy były zaspane dostrzegł, że nadal jej prawe oko jest dość zaczerwienione, ale już nie tak bardzo jak opowiadali Jocelyn i Jonathan.

\- Śpij, Seraphino. Jutro zaczniemy trenować. Twój brat Ci w tym pomoże, a ja będę nadzorował. Niczego nie musisz się obawiać. Będzie dobrze, Seraphino. - ułożył ją na nowo w łóżku i pocałował ją w czoło na dobranoc. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i już spokojna odpłynęła znów w krainę snów. Kiedy już zamykał drzwi usłyszał "... branoc ... tato." Jego serce ścisnęło się z uczucia do córki Jocelyn, której tak nienawidził. Nienawidził ją tak bardzo co teraz zaczął ją kochać wiedząc, że jest jego. Zajrzał jeszcze do pokoju syna, a gdy zobaczył, że śpi przy otwartym na oścież oknie trochę się zmartwił. Poszedł je zamknąć i kiedy to zrobił usłyszał głos swego syna:

\- Ojcze? Czy możemy przez chwilę porozmawiać? - zapytał zaspanym głosem przecierając oczy. Valentine podszedł do jego łóżka i usiadł na brzegu jak chwilę wcześniej na łóżku córki. Przytakną, pogładził go po włosach i znów ułożył do łóżka. Jonathan nigdy nie był tak traktowany przez ojca. Ułożył się więc wygodnie na łózku i zaczął mówić.

\- Jak byliśmy w domu matki to ja dziwnie się poczułem. - powiedział drżącym głosem. - Ja ... ja nie czułem w sobie demona. - dodał cichutka.

\- To ciekawe. W jaki sposób przestałeś go czuć? - zapytał zainteresowany mężczyzna.

\- Najpierw był spokojny jak nigdy. Nie namawiał do niczego ani nic. Później poszedł spać. Nie na długo, ale poszedł. No i ... - powiedział chłopiec sennie.

\- Jonathanie, a teraz jak się czujesz? - zapytał Valentine. Chłopiec długo zastanawiał się nad pytaniem ojca zanim odpowiedział.

\- Ja ... jakoś jestem spokojny, a demon we mnie coś knuje. Wiem to, bo mogę co jakiś czas usłyszeć jego śmiech, ale nie dzieli się ze mną swoimi pomysłami więc mogę spać spokojnie. - powiedział chłopiec mocno ziewając. - Przepraszam. - powiedział zawstydzony swoim zachowaniem.

\- To nic. Prześpij się. Od jutra zaczniesz treningi z siostrą. Spodoba Ci się. - powiedział Valentine zamykając drzwi za sobą.

 _\- Nie wątpię w to._ \- odpowiedział Jonathan, ale nie swoim głosem. Valentine jednak był tak zaabsorbowany swoimi myślami, że nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwago. Poszedł do swojego biura i rozpoczął pisać nowy dziennik na temat swojej córki. Kiedy skończył odłożył go na półkę obok dziennika swojego syna. Również w nim zapisał swoje obserwacje i poszedł się położyć do głównej sypialni. Zasnął snem sprawiedliwego. Na dole, w celi, jego żona od dawna zaczęła planować kolejną ucieczkę z tej posiadłości razem ze swoją córką. Do obydwojga z nich podczas snu odwiedził ich anioł. Mężczyźnie powiedział, że ma ją trenować intensywnie i na poważnie od samego początku, ale bez żadnych zbędnych krzywd. Kobiecie nakazał zostać tu w domu i spróbować przywrócić ład rodziny zanim podejmie się kolejnej ucieczki.

Rano przyszło zaskakująco szybko. Clarissa nie spała i z ciekawością rozglądała się po swoim nowym pokoju. Valentine był mocno zdziwiony widząc swoją córkę starającą się przesunąć swoje łóżko. Już miał jej powiedzieć, że nie ma na to siły gdy łóżko zostało przesunięte, a dziewczynka z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach odwróciła się w stronę drzwi. Podbiegła do niego niezdarnie i podskakując raz zarazem zawołała "Widziałeś, widziałeś?" On tylko się uśmiechnął i przytaknął. Wziął ją na ręce i poszedł obudzić Jonathana. Kiedy przestąpił próg Clary zaczęła się wiercić tak mocno, że postawił ją na podłogę.

\- Jony ... czas walki, czas walki ... - wdrapując się na łóżko i zaczęła go łaskotać w wystawioną poza przykrycie stopę. Obudził się natychmiast z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Przetarł zaspane oczy i pomógł Clary zejść z łóżka.

\- Seraphino, proszę zaczekaj na brata i razem zejdźcie na śniadanie. Jonathan, pospiesz się. Ja pójdę powiedzieć waszej matce, że już nie śpicie. a na śniadanie chcecie naleśniki - Nie czekał na to, że zrozumieli. Wyszedł i jeszcze przy schodach słyszał głos swojej córki jak wołała "Jony, walka, walka!" Uśmiechną się i poszedł do Jocelyn. Musiał się śpieszyć by jego ukochana Seraphina nie zobaczyła czegoś czego nie powinna.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarissa

Obudziłam się wcześnie rano. Spałam w ciuchach z wczoraj, ale koło drzwi znalazłam moją walizkę więc się umyłam i przebrałam w czyste rzeczy. Kiedy jeszcze byłyśmy tylko we dwie inni dorośli mówili, że jestem bardzo samodzielna. Wiedziałam, że od dziś zacznę naukę i nie mogłam się pozbyć rozpierającej mnie energii. Miałam jej aż nadto, a nie chciałam Jonathanowi zrobić krzywdy. Zmarszczyłam nos na Jonathan 'To takie długie imię - Jonathan. Równie długie jak Clarissa. Może powinnam znaleźć dla niego jakieś zdrobnienie? - ja mam Clary! Jonarhan, może 'Nathan'? - nie, nadal za długie. W takim razie może 'Jon'? - nie ... krótkie i głupie. Mam 'Jonny' - tak, to jest to, Jonny.' Postanowiłam poprzestawiać kilka mebli zgodnie z własnym uznaniem. Starałam się to robić cicho by nikogo nie obudzić. Moje oko troszkę piekło, ale nie było tak źle jak podczas zakrapiania przez krew anioła Raziela. Zabrałam się właśnie za łóżko kiedy usłyszałam jak drzwi do mojego pokoju się otwierają. Nie musiałam się odwracać by wiedzieć, że to ojciec. Musiałam się mocno zaprzeć by przesunąć łóżko, ale się udało. Stało więc w miejscu gdzie zauważyłam, że jako pierwsze zostaje oświetlone przez pojawiające się słońce. **Idealnie**. **Nie możesz się lenić, Clarisso. A tak słoneczko cię co rano obudzi.** Przytaknęłam wiedząc jak ważne jest to by nie marnować czasu. Odwróciłam się do ojca z ogromnym uśmiechem i doskakując do niego jak kangur zaczęłam wołać. „Widziałeś, widziałeś?" przytaknął i wziął mnie na ręce. Nie wiem czemu mama mówiła o nim tak źle jak był dla mnie taki dobry. Może się zmienił? **Dobre z Ciebie dziecko, ale nie możesz idealizować tego człowieka.** 'A co to znaczy idealizować?' **Idealizować oznacza przypisywać komuś lub czemuś cechy doskonalsze od rzeczywistych.** 'Trudne słowo, ale ładne.' **Zgadzam się.** Usłyszałam jeszcze jego śmiech, ale z pewnością już sobie poszedł. Na rękach ojca weszłam do pokoju mojego brata. Spał, ale jedną nogę miał odkrytą. 'Dlaczego on jeszcze śpi? Od tak dawna już świeci słońce.' **Po części jest stworzeniem nocnym, demonem. One nie lubią słońca. On nie toleruje jedynie porannego słońca. To nasza tajemnica. Nie powiesz nikomu?** 'Nie, ale będę pamiętać by go osłaniać.' **Dobrze, bardzo dobrze.** Pokręciłam się trochę i powiedziałam

\- Na dół. Na dół.- Ojciec wykonał polecenie. Ruszyłam więc w stronę łóżka i zaczęłam wołać:

\- Jonny ... czas walki, czas walki ... wstawaj ... wstawaj czas walki - wdrapując się na łóżko i zaczęła go łaskotać w wystawioną poza przykrycie stopę. Ponownie powtarzając -Czas walki, wstawaj, wstawaj! - Obudził się natychmiast co oznacza, że ma łaskotki. Miał wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Przetarł zaspane oczy i pomógł mi zejść z łóżka. Nie przestawałam go obserwować jak zaczął wstawać i ścielić swoje łóżko. Był taki porządny. Właśnie gdy miał pójść po ubranie odezwał się ojciec:

\- Seraphino, proszę zaczekaj na brata. Jonathan pośpiesz się, kiedy się ubierzesz oboje zejdźcie na śniadanie. Ja pójdę powiedzieć waszej matce, że już nie śpicie i chcecie naleśniki. - Wyszedł nie czekając na to, że którekolwiek z nas się odezwie. To było niegrzeczne. Nie zdołałam jednak tego powiedzieć na głos dlatego, że dotarło do mnie to co powiedział NALEŚNIKI.

\- Jony, szybko, szybko, NALEŚNIKI! - zaczęłam na nowo podskakiwać. Zatrzymałam się jednak raptownie i zaczęłam rozglądać się po jego pokoju. Był lustrzanym odbiciem mojego. Nawet fajnie to wygląda. Był dość mroczny mimo, że słońce już dawno świeciło na niebie. Jonny poszedł do łazienki by się umyć.

\- Muszę wrócić ... ja ... - zaczęłam tupać nogami i cofać się do otwartych drzwi. Pobiegłam do łazienki w swoim pokoju, a za plecami słyszałam głos mojego brata:

\- Nie spiesz się. I tak nie zaczniemy treningu przed śniadaniem. – odkrzyknął przez drzwi. Pewnie się nawet ze mnie śmiał, ale nie zwracałam już na to uwagi, bo mój pęcherz dawał mi ostateczne ostrzeżenie. Nie wiem jak długo czekałam na brata. Jak wyszłam z łazienki jeszcze go nie było. Postanowiłam narysować coś co mogłoby pasować do mojej ściany na którą patrzyłam. Powstał więc rysunek przedstawiający różne esy floresy. Odłożyłam kartkę na swoim łóżku i wróciłam do pokoju brata.

\- Jonny, długo? - zapytałam zniecierpliwiona. - Naleśniki zimne są beee... - krzyknęłam by go pośpieszyć. Zaczął się śmiać, ale już po paru chwilkach klamka od drzwi się poruszyła.

\- Możemy już iść. - powiedział gdy wyszedł z łazienki. Wziął mnie za rękę i zaprowadził do schodów. Po drodze pokazał mi gdzie jest pokój rodziców, biblioteka i biuro. Zeszliśmy po schodach i wskazał mi drzwi do pokoju muzycznego i pracowni matki. Na końcu weszliśmy do kuchni. Mama już kończyła nakładać kolejną porcję naleśników na talerz.

\- Siadajcie i jedzcie. Zimne, nie będzie takie smaczne. - powiedziała mama uśmiechając się do nas. Tata już siedział przy stole i pił kawę. Zanim weszłam na krzesło Jonny miał ze mnie ubaw, ale szybko przestał gdy zobaczył, że dobieram się już do jego naleśników bo swoje już pochłonęłam, a on nadal stoi przy stole.

\- Ej ... te są moje. - krzyknął siadając i zabierając ode mnie swój talerz.

\- Naleśnikowy potworze, starczy dla wszystkich. Uspokój się. - powiedziała mama dodając kolejne naleśniki na mój talerz. Choć z wielkim żalem rozstałam się z jednym. Oddałam go Jonnemu za tego, którego zjadłam. Tata się zaśmiał obserwując nas znad swojego talerza. Pewnie miałam bardzo głupią minę. Oddał mi swojego, a ostatniego Jonnemu. Podziękowaliśmy i zabraliśmy się za ich jedzenie. Mama siadła naprzeciwko taty jak tylko skończyła smażyć naleśniki. Ojciec już skończył swoje śniadanie, ale nie odszedł od stołu. To było nawet lepsze niż naleśniki ... miałam wreszcie tatę i mamę, a do tego starszego brata.

\- Będziemy trenować za jakąś godzinę. Nie jest dobrze trenować od razu po posiłku. - powiedział tata wstając od stołu. Cmoknął mamę w policzek i odgonił od zmywania. Powiedział, że skoro ona przygotowała śniadanie to on po nim posprząta.

\- Mamo ... mogę malować ściany? - zapytałam kiedy skończyła jeść. Nie wiem czemu, ale od razu zrobiło się jakoś dziwnie.

\- To zależy od tego co chcesz namalować. - powiedziała wreszcie mama. Spojrzała jeszcze na tarę, a on dodał:

\- No i jeszcze od tego czy pozwolisz nam się przyłączyć. - powiedział czochrając moje włosy i się uśmiechając.

\- Jonny też ... ma brzydki ściany. - powiedziałam marszcząc nos, a mama i tata zaczęli się śmiać. Jednak Jonny nie był rozbawiony. Burknął:

\- Lubię swój pokój. Ściany są dobre jakie są.

\- Jak zobaczysz mój ... zazdrościsz. - z tymi słowami zeskoczyłam z krzesła i pobiegłam do swojego pokoju. Jeszcze zza pleców zawołałam - zaczekajcie to wam pokaż. W rekordowym tempie pobiegłam do siebie i zabrałam kartkę. Wróciłam jak najszybciej. Nie upadłam po drodze, nie zgubiłam rytmu, a co najważniejsze wcale się nie zadyszałam. To był dobry trening jak na początek. Wróciłam do kuchni i dumnie pokazałam im swój szkic mamie.

\- Valentine ... - powiedziała mama z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Tata od razu do niej podszedł. Miał równie śmieszną minę jak mama

\- O co chodzi? - dopytywał się Jonny starając spojrzeć na kartkę.

\- Zajęcia zaczynamy natychmiast. Przygotujcie się na lekcje run. - powiedziała mama wstając od stołu. Dopiero gdy odłożyła kartkę zrozumiałam swój błąd. Między moimi esami floresami pojawiły się runy. Runy jakie mają na sobie Cisi Bracia, ale o tym dowiedziałam się dużo później.

Jonathan

Do końca nie wiem co mnie dziś rano obudziło. Na moją dzisiejszą pobudkę składało się wiele czynników. Do mój wspaniałego snu o seksie z moją prawie, że już dorosłą siostrą wdarł się głos mojej siostrzyczki z dzieciństwa, później dziwne drganie mojego łóżka by na koniec małe paluszki połaskotały mnie po stopie razem z piskliwym głosikiem. 'To nawet miłe' pomyślałem, ale od razu wtrącił się on _Jakie miłe? Seks był miły, ale nie to._ 'Głupi.' Pierwszy raz zdarzyło mi się go przezwać, a w odpowiedzi zamiast rozdzierającego bólu głowy usłyszałem chichot. _Na początek dobre i to ... ale i tak wolę przyszłość, którą zobaczyłeś._ Zaśmiał się ponownie i mnie zostawił. Przetarłem oczy by odgonić swój sen z pod powiek i pomogłem mojej siostrzyczce zejść z łóżka. Usłyszałem jeszcze głos ojca zanim sam z niego zeszedłem. Powiedział:

\- Seraphino, proszę zaczekaj na brata. Jonathan pośpiesz się, kiedy się ubierzesz oboje zejdźcie na śniadanie. Ja pójdę powiedzieć waszej matce, że już nie śpicie i chcecie naleśniki. - Wyszedł nie czekając na to, że którekolwiek z nas się odezwie. Pościeliłem swoje łóżko jak co rano pamiętając jaką dostałem karę kiedy tego nie zrobiłem od razu po wyjściu z niego. Była bolesna. Poszedłem do szafy i komody by wziąć czyste ubranie i poszedłem do łazienki. Słyszałem jak mówi:

\- Jony, szybko, szybko, NALEŚNIKI! - śmiesznie się zachowuje. Jeszcze z niej dzieciuch. Pomyślałem wracając do tego co robiłem wcześniej. Dopiero po krótkiej chwili dotarło do mnie jak mnie nazywa. 'Czy ona nazwała mnie Jonny?' zapytałem mrocznego mnie co zdarzyło mi się pierwszy raz. W odpowiedzi usłyszałem tylko ... _yhym Jonny ..._ i chichot, który pojawił się zaraz za tym jak moje mroczne ja powtórzyło po mojej siostrzyczce moje imię. 'Podoba mi się' _Nie wątpię Jo-nnyyyy._ Po skończonej rozmowie z mrocznym mną nie usłyszałem już nic innego jak tylko ciszę w pokoju. To mnie trochę zaniepokoiło. Dopiero co tryskała energią i ciągle mnie pospieszała. Teraz natomiast Clary przestała mówić. Jest tak cicho jak każdego innego ranka zanim wróciła matka i siostra do domu. Spojrzałem na moją siostrzyczkę. I co zobaczyłem? Moją siostrzyczkę rozglądającą się po moim pokoju z delikatnie otwartą buzią. Później oblizała usta i je zamknęła. Nadal jednak się rozglądała nie mówiąc ani słowa. ... _Widziałeś jak się oblizała. Mokre czeluści jej ust i ten język. Pomyśl co mogłaby nimi zrobić ..._ Usłyszałem podniecony głos mrocznego mnie w głowie. Pierwszy raz usłyszałem go takiego nie podczas snu, a na jawie. Żeby nie zastanawiać się nad tym co powiedział i jak dziwnie zareagowało moje małe ciało powiedziałem w odpowiedzi: 'Mam nadzieję, że jej się podoba. Przecież będzie tu przebywać dużo czasu.' Zachichotałem zamykając drzwi od łazienki więc pewnie nie usłyszała mojego śmiechu. _Wystarczy, że polubi to co będziemy jej robić._ Usłyszałem ponownie jego głos, ale tym razem się z nim zgodziłem. Zanim zdążyłem się ubrać po myciu moja siostrzyczka zawołała do mnie:

\- Muszę wrócić ... ja ... - mogę sobie wyobrazić jak przebiera nogami. Zachichotałem zanim jej odkrzyknąłem, to musiało naprawdę śmiesznie wyglądać:

\- Nie spiesz się. I tak nie zaczniemy treningu przed śniadaniem. – zacząłem się śmiać na głos wiedząc, że pewnie już jest u siebie w pokoju i mnie nie usłyszy. Ja też przestałem się spieszyć. Nie lubię poranków, a wstawać o tak wczesnej porze to już w szczególności. Ciekawe dlaczego ojciec wstał dziś tak wcześnie. Nie wiem ile czasu upłynęło zanim znowu usłyszałem jej głos. Pewnie się jej już znudziło na mnie czekać. _Za kilka lat to na nią będziemy czekać więc powiedzmy, że odbijamy to sobie zawczasu._

\- Możemy już iść. - powiedziałem wychodząc. Wziąłem ją za rękę i skierowałem się w stronę schodów i do kuchni. Po drodze pokazałem jej jeszcze kilka pomieszczeń, które uważałem, że jej się spodobają. Do kuchni dotarliśmy gdy wszystko było już prawie gotowe. Zagapiłem się na ten widok i coś ciepłego rozlało się po moim wnętrzu. Nie zdążyłem jednak tego przeanalizować bo zacząłem się śmiać widząc starania mojej siostrzyczki wejścia na krzesło. Nigdy się tak nie śmiałem. Dzisiejszy dzień naprawdę będzie przełomowym dniem. Dopiero gdy zobaczyłem jak moja siostrzyczka sięga po naleśnika z mojego talerza powiedziałem:

\- Ej ... te są moje. - krzyknął siadając i zabierając jej swój talerz.

PRZESKOK W CZASIE

Po skończonym śniadaniu Clary zapytała czy może pomalować swój pokój. Nawet wytknęła mi to, że będę chciał mieć tak samo pomalowane ściany u siebie. Pobiegła nawet po projekt, a ja zacząłem zastanawiać się o której to ruchliwe stworzonko wstało. Wróciła równie szybko jak wybiegła i dumnie pokazała kartkę matce. Mina matki jednak nie była taka jaką się spodziewała zobaczyć moja mała siostrzyczka. Od razu zrozumiałem, że jest coś nie tak, a gdy usłyszałem jak matka mówi:

\- Valentine - z takim dziwnym głosem wiedziałem, że się nie pomyliłem. Widząc, że twarz ojca pokazywała równie podobną minę do matki nie wytrzymałem i zapytałem:

\- O co chodzi? - starałem się dostrzec co takiego moja mała siostra namalowała na tej kartce, że zaniepokoiło rodziców tak mocno. Po paru chwilach matka odłożyła ją na stuł i zadecydowała, że zaczniemy lekcje natychmiast od nauki run. Dopiero teraz dostrzegłem kilka run sprytnie ukrytych we wzorze, który narysowała.

Lekcja o runach, które przeprowadziła matka była bardziej ciekawa niż ta ojca. Mimo tego, że runy są nudne i ciężkie jak dla mnie do nauki, pewnie przez krew demona we mnie, spodobały mi się. Clary natomiast pochłaniała je tak, że matka musiała jej zabrać egzemplarz Szarej Księgi. O dziwo, mnie również udało się nauczyć nie jedną, a dwie runy co pewnie spowodował zapał mojej siostry. Po godzinie w bibliotece pojawił się ojciec i powiedział, że czas na naukę walki. Na to wyczekiwałem z utęsknieniem. Do sali treningowej weszliśmy we czwórkę równo o 9 rano. Mogę powiedzieć tylko tyle: 'Było lepiej niż się spodziewałem.'


End file.
